1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a manufacturing process of an emboss type flexible or rigid printed circuit board, and more particularly to a structure design of an emboss type flexible printed circuit board wherein a circuit is directly formed on a carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductors are manufactured into a huge variety of electronic products. A conventional manufacturing technique for the semiconductors is to fabricate multiple pre-manufactured grain-shaped chips into semiconductor elements having external contacts or pins. Then the contacts or the pins of the semiconductor elements are soldered to be coupled with a circuit on a circuit board, so as to manufacture the electronic products with predetermined functions.
However, as the overwhelming trend in electronic products is towards developing portable and compact devices, a surface adhering technique is applied to secure the semiconductor elements to be coupled to the circuit board. Moreover, when fabricating the circuit board by using the surface adhering technique, excessive cost is inevitable due to high-priced raw materials. Hence the consumers have to decide between paying more for the state of the art products or choosing lower priced but less attractive products. Further, it is difficult for purchasing departments of companies to control and even predict the prices of those raw materials, especially when the material purchase orders must be signed long before the products can be manufactured.